Numeropedia:Number articles
This page contains instructions, how to make number articles. Infobox Use Infobox number for sure. DO NOT make any other infoboxes for other topics, they will be deleted. Place the infobox on the start of the article. It has got basic informations about the number. Fill in all the infobox parameters, here are the instructions how to do it: Title1- do not fill this one, title will be filled automatically Cardinal- fill this parameter, how do you call the number (for example five for 5) Ordinal- write, how the number orders (for example 5th for 5 or 22nd for 22) Factorization- use the integer factorization of the number. Use multiplication sign as "\cdot" and the exponent as ^. Write it between signs and (for example 2^2 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 7 for 252 will be shown as 2^2 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 7 ) Divisors- write all the divisors of your number. You can use site www.numberworld.info to make it easier (for example 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 12, 14, 18, 21, 28, 36, 42, 63, 84, 126, 252 for 252) Roman numeral- write Roman number for your number. See https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman_numerals for easier manage (for example MDCLXVI for 1666) Greek numeral- write Greek number for your number. See https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_numerals for easier manage (for example υοϝ or υοϛ for 476) Binary, Ternary, Quaternary, Quinary, Senary, Septenary, Octal, Duodecimal, Hexadecimal- Convert your number in decimal numeral system to this numeral systems. You can use free converter on https://prevodyonline.eu/cz/ciselne-soustavy.html or on http://laman.webz.cz/prevod.php. Greek numerals help For numbers bigger than 1000, use ' symbols to write the number, for example ιβ'τμε'χοθ for 12345679. Starting section Just write y is a natural number following x and precending z, while x, y and z you will replace with appropriate numbers, y will be bold and x and z will be links to that numbers (for example 133 is a natural number following 132 and precending 134.). DO NOT write a heading on the start of your number articles (name of your number is already in the title)! Properties Make a bullet list with properties of the number. Everything, which is true about the number, will not be deleted. Only do not write anything which is not related to that number or to maths (sentences like Seven is also a name for a film made in 1995 will be deleted). Ending templates At the end of the article, add navigation templates and categories. Navigation templates have names like x00-x99, while x is a number of hundreds (only one exception is template named 0-99). To the articles about exponents, please add also template Exponents of y (for example, for 128, add templates named 100-199 and Exponents of 2, because it's seventh exponent of 2) Categories If your number is a prime number, add category Prime numbers to it. If your number is semiprime, add category Numbers divisible by divisor (for example Numbers divisible by 3 and numbers divisible by 19 for 57) and Semi-primes. If your number is exponent, add category Numbers divisible by divisor and Exponents of x (for example Numbers divisible by 7 and Exponents for 7 for 49). If your number is not exponent, semi-prime or prime, add all the divisors categories. Which number articles can I make? Every! It doesn't matter how is your number big. Numeropedia was made to be a number database. So, you can add any articles about any numbers, you are never limited!